


Apodyopsis

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Abodyopsis: the act of mentally undressing someoneDaniel brings Lando to a Gentlemen's club. It goes as well as you would think.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> First time I really wrote something in a while, I hope you like it!  
> Had this idea in my head for a while, finally got around to writing it! 
> 
> Just to be clear; some of the people in this are still f1 drivers, others are not!

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lando muttered, letting Daniel sling an arm around his shoulders.

"It's all peachy." Dan promised, pointing in direction of the sign reading 'Gentlemen club'. Daniel had decided the best way to celebrate them becoming teammates was to look at beautiful, half nude man dancing around. Lando had thought it to be a joke, but he should have known the Aussie was more than serious about this. Apparently him and Nico had frequented the place a few times, Daniel had not quite gotten around to taking Esteban during their short time together, and Daniel had thought it to be a great idea taking Lando here too.

"I have never been to a place like this." Lando said, biting his lip. Daniel ruffled his hair fondly.

"It's alright, little one. It's a sophisticated place, and the boys are beautiful. If you're uncomfortable, we'll leave again." Daniel promised. Lando smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Fine." He muttered, taking a deep breath before stepping into the establishment. 

Soft, slow jazz music was playing inside the building, and Lando was surprised by how elegant the place was. There was soft gold light lighting up the venue, which was all soft red velvets and black painted furniture. Lando eyes instantly shot up to the stage, where a young man dressed in tight black slacks and an unbuttoned white shirt was slowly moving his hips to the music. The man's eyes were closed as he moved seductively, plush pink lips parted and dark brown brown hair sticking up in messy angles.

Lando almost forgot how to breathe. 

"Come on, young padawan." Dan chuckled, breaking Lando's trance as he brought the younger man along to a table hidden in the far corner of the large lounge. 

"Hey Hulkendork!" Dan greeted Nico, who was already sitting on one of the sofas with a pretty blonde man curled up against him. Lando smiled nervously at the stranger, who eyed him curiously in return. From the dark blue slacks and the almost see through grey shirt the stranger was wearing, Lando deducted the guy worked here. Still, the stranger and Nico seemed more than familiar with each other. Which was… odd, to say the least.

"This is Kevin." Nico introduced the blonde stranger to Lando. Kevin gave Lando a small smile, before contentedly nuzzling his face in the crook of Nico's neck. Nico smiled at the gesture, his arm possessively curling around Kevin's waist. 

"What do you want to drink, Lando?" Daniel asked. Lando blinked, still uncomfortable.

"I… ehm…" he stuttered. "Some water?" He said eventually. He had no clue what you were supposed to drink in a place like this. Daniel gave him a soft 'you're so young and adorable' look and nodded.

"I can also ask for a nice cocktail? Something nice without too much alcohol?" He asked. Lando sighed in relief at getting an example of what was acceptable.

"That'd be great." He muttered. Dan winked and got up again, strutting over to the bar where a young, shirtless guy was polishing some glasses.

"Don't feel bad about making him walk." Nico told Lando. "He likes Max a lot." He added, nodding at the shirtless man behind the bar, who had leaned in closer to Daniel, gently stroking his cheek.

"Max likes him too." Kevin muttered, an accent Lando couldn't quite place making his words even more soft. The man nudged Nico a bit impatiently, taking a sip from the whiskey in Nico's hand before giving Lando a thoughtful look.

"Who do you think I should call for him?" Kevin purred in Nico's ear. "Antonio isn't here today, and Nicky is busy with that posh kid and his friends." Kevin added. Nico hummed, giving Lando a once over. Lando quickly averted his eyes and tugged at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. Coming here had been a mistake.

"Oh honey, it's okay." Kevin said, voice much more gentle. "First times here are always a little overwhelming." He added, shuffling over to where Lando was perched on the edge of the other sofa. Lando tensed as Kevin reached for him, but the blonde man only smiled and gently tugged him into his side.

"I saw you looking at Charles when you came in." Kevin said gently, rubbing Lando's back and nudging his chin in direction of the stage. Lando swallowed thickly.

"He eh… he's beautiful." He muttered. Kevin smiled.

"Yes he is." He agreed, just as Daniel returned to their area, Max following after him with a tray of drinks.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The waiter greeted Lando with a friendly smile, handing him a pink cocktail. Lando took it with trembling hands, only really nodding in thanks. 

"Can you get Charles for me, Max? And ready the dark room" Kevin asked as Max set the other drinks on the table. Max seemed surprised but nodded.

"Sure thing." He answered, hand brushing over Dan's shoulder as he walked away again. Kevin returned to his place next to Nico, straddling his lap and letting the German's hands slip under his shirt.

"Bonjour." A soft voice purred, hand coming to rest on Lando's shoulder. Lando looked up and went a bright red when he saw Charles leaning against the backrest of the sofa.

"H-hello." Lando squeaked out. Charles smiled, rounding the sofa and sitting down next to Lando. Lando eyes trailed down Charles's form, from his kind blue eyes, down to his pink lips, further down to the smooth skin peeking out from his half open shirt. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Charles asked. Lando bit his lip and nodded.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled awkwardly, looking over to Daniel with wide eyes. The Aussie gave him a small smile and a subtle thumbs up clearly meant to soothe the young man.

"Max readied one of the private room. Would you like to go there with me?" Charles asked. Lando let put a shaky breath. He had no clue what was supposed to happen in there, what was expected of him. Charles saw his discomfort and gently brushed his hand over Lando's cheek.

"I would like to dance for only you." He clarified. Lando nodded silently, letting Charles pull him up. Daniel and Nico, the latter still with Kevin on his lap, both gave him supportive thumbs up as Charles pulled him into a secluded area.

"Sit." Charles said softly, pointing to a large sofa as he stepped onto the small stage, leaning back against the pole on there. Lando sat down and anxiously took a sip from his cocktail. Charles was bobbing his head along to the music, giving Lando a small smile.

"You're sweet." He told Lando. Lando smiled hesitantly.

"Thanks?" He answered softly. Charles chuckled now, throwing his head back and trailing his hands down his chest.

"Would you like me to undress?" Charles asked, turning and bending forward, before getting up and teasingly pushing the hem of his shirt up. 

"If-if you want to." He answered. Charles gave him a curious look but then slowly started to unbutton his shirt further, letting it drop off his shoulders before stepping off the stage, settling himself on Lando's lap and grinding his hips down. 

"A-ah shit-" Lando gasped at the pressure, his already half hard cock twitching as he unconsciously pushed his hips up for more friction. Charles smiled, arms curled around Lando's neck as he continue to rock his hips. Charles took Lando's hand and placed it on his chest, letting the younger man touch the soft, warm skin. 

Charles was continuously looking at the clock hanging on the wall behind Lando, making Lando feel awkward. It felt as if Charles was just waiting for this to be over. Lando swallowed thickly and pulled his hand away, pushing Charles’s off his lap.

“What’s wrong?” Charles asked, stumbling a little on his high heels before sitting down next to Lando. Lando huffed and got up.

“Well you clearly don’t want to be here anyway." Lando whispered, pointing at the clock. Charles let out a breathless laugh.

"To the contrary, actually." He said. "I was waiting for my shift to end, but with a different reason than what you might think." He explained. Lando frowned slightly, waiting for Charles to continue. Charles stroked Lando's cheek.

"I'm not allowed to kiss clients. But seeing I'm off the clock now…" he whispered, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Lando's lips. Lando let out a soft squeak at the contact, eyes wide as he didn’t dare move a finger.

“Call me foolish, but I think I like you.” Charles muttered. “I would like to get to know you better.” Lando swallowed thickly, eyes already trained on Charles’s lips again.

When they kissed again, Lando dared to kiss back, gently pressing his lips over Charles as he curled closer to the partially undressed man. Charles's lips were soft against Lando's and Lando felt himself melt into his touch.

When they parted, Charles fondly tapped their noses together. Lando gave him a shy smile.

"If you're finished now, would you like to come with me? I make really nice hot chocolate." Lando boasted. Charles smiled.

"I'd like that." He said softly. 

They left the room hand in hand, Charles's shirt buttoned all the way up again as Lando brought him over to the booth. Kevin seemed more asleep than awake, curled up on Nico's lap again, while Max had pulled Daniel into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that made Lando blush. 

"We eh… we're going to leave now." Lando told Dan and Nico a bit awkwardly. Nico, who had been gently stroking Kevin's hair, looked up and winked at the two. 

"Have fun, use a condom." Nico told them. Charles rolled his eyes while Lando only stuck out his tongue. 

When they passed Dan and Max, Daniel grabbed Lando's wrist.

"Call me tomorrow, yeah?" Dan said, parental concern in his eyes. Lando huffed and nodded.

"Yes, of course." He answered. "And thank you for bringing me here." He added. Daniel winked.

"You're welcome, kid." Daniel answered. Max had taken Charles's wrist, muttering something to him and then ruffling his hair.

"Yes mom." Charles huffed impatiently, but then smiled.

"Ready to go?" Charles purred at Lando. Lando nodded, snuggling in under Charles's arm.

This time as they passed the stage, Lando barely registered the guy dancing on the stage. The prettiest guy in establishment was leaving with him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
